


Switch

by kaige68



Series: Happier [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn!  Nothing else, just porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaiimer** I own nothing except my dog (and apparently haldoor after this piece). No money, no harm.
> 
> Not beta read, tell me what's wrong, I'm happy to correct.
> 
> There will be only one more part folks. Thank you all so damn much!

Danny had been on the phone for a bit when he waved Steve into the office. Steve made his way in and stood quietly while the conversation finished. “Absolutely. No, I think that sounds like a lot of fun and there is no doubt in my mind that you should go. … Do you need to pick up a gift? … Okay, then just give me a call and I’ll come get you whenever you’re ready. … Danno loves you too, baby.” 

“Change of plans?”

“Yeah, but … two things.” Steve just raised an eyebrow, certain that the phrase _two things_ never boded well. “I had the supreme privilege of talking to Stan before Grace.” Danny sighed. “Rather than repeating exactly what he said to me other than _If Steve thinks he can speak to my wife like that then I most certainly can tell YOU what I think_ , I’m just going to ask that you have no unsupervised conversations with Mrs. Edwards in the future. If you wouldn’t say it in front of Grace, then please don’t say it at all.” Danny had faith in Steve that he wouldn’t berate Rachel where Grace could ever hear it. 

“On the same topic, I would like to say that it’s sweet and a bit noble of you to try to stick up for me and protect me like that. So…” Danny made a vague gesture with his hands. “thank you, I guess.”

Steve smirked from his position near the closed door. “And thing two?”

“Grace has a slumber party that she wanted to go to tonight. And as I am not the ogre that her mother seems to think I am, making Stan ask me to please let her go,” Danny’s hands clenched and then exactingly stretched out with an exhale. “I told her she should go. I’ll miss the time with her, but I expect her to have friends and I’ve also been assured that there will be no boys in the house.”

“So you’re free tonight?”

“I am.”

“Were you looking to make time with me Detective?”

“I was.” Danny grinned brightly, and then turned away slightly with a blush. “To that extent I should tell you that… um… other night when Grace was over I was shopping on line for a pink baseball bat, and then did some more _research_.” Steve visibly tensed, which gave Danny the push he needed to turn back to face the man and finish his thought. “It occurred to me that I’m technically bisexual, and then I thought, you know, really, how much bigger of a step would it be to be a switch?” It was clear that Steve had stopped breathing. “Of course actually becoming one is dependent on you being a switch too.” He lifted his hands questioningly.

Steve braced his hands on Danny’s desk and then dropped his head down between his arms. It sounded like he was doing breathing exercises. After a minute or two of nothing but inhales and exhales Steve finally spoke. “How are we supposed to get out of the office, never mind all the way home without me fucking you into the closest flat surface?”

****

They made it _home_ (Danny had grinned ear to ear at the memory of Steve saying that word), but only because it turned out that Grace needed a ride to her slumber party. That, and they had both vehicles at work.

Danny hadn’t even managed to get in the house when he found himself bodily slammed against an exterior wall. Steve’s tongue plundering his mouth, fingers working at Danny’s belt. He moaned into the onslaught, then groaned when his still tender arm pushed against a clapboard. “Babe. … Babe!” He did his best to pull back from Steve and Steve’s bare chest. “You have neighbors that don’t need to see my junk. “

Steve stopped, placed his hands on the siding on either side of Danny’s head and breathed heavily into his neck for a moment. “Do you know how bad…”

“Yeah, I do.” Danny’s hand slipped from Steve’s shoulder to his jaw, thumb teasing at Steve’s lower lip. “Me too.”

“Then get in the fucking house.” _Okay, that was a growl._ And it was the very hot growl that had Danny moving.

He heard the door slam behind him as he raced toward the stairs, but Steve was on him before he could reach the railing. Greedy hands pulling him back against Steve’s chest, unfastening his belt. Steve’s mouth was open against the back of his neck, licking, nipping. There was a tug on Danny’s shirt followed by a gruff “Off.” Then on hand started on Danny’s fly, while the other dug into his waistband until fingers were stroking his dick. Danny did his best to unbutton around Steve’s arms and not let his knees buckle under him.

Shirt open, pants undone, Steve grinding into him from behind; it all left Danny a bit too far gone to be able to mentally record sequence and technique as well as he would have liked. There was some apprehension in part of his mind at what was going on, what would be going on, but his pants were dropped and the shirt was tugged free and Steve was sucking at his shoulder, pulling at his erection and pushing his own cargo covered one into Danny’s back.

“Clothes.” Danny rasped and tried to reach behind him, tried to release Steve from his garments. “And upstairs.”

“No…” Danny’s hands were swatted away, reminiscent of evenings that ended in the Camaro. Flush against Danny again, one hand teased at Danny’s thigh. Steve panted into his ear. “Want to come all over your ass, … but not tonight.” He chuckled. “I used to be smooth…”

Danny reached up and back, turning his head, pulling Steve in for a kiss. “I roughed you up?”

“Yes.” It was desperate, soft, and perfect. Calloused hand moved around to cup and pet Danny’s backside. The next sound was choked. “Get out of the shoes or get fucked in them.” Danny snorted but moved. He pulled himself out of socks, shoes, and trousers, then stepped forward, got one foot onto the bottom stair when Steve’s arms wrapped around him. Locking him in place. “No.”

“Just… heading for bed.” Steve had one arm strong around his waist, the other hand was stroking Danny’s thigh again, but from behind. 

“Here.” Fingers moved upward, traveling between cheeks to the small of Danny’s back and down again. 

_We can’t_ and _Not on the stairs you Neanderthal_ went through Danny’s head followed by _FUCK YES_ when a finger brushed against his pucker. “We need…”

Steve’s body nudged Danny forward, fully standing on the bottom stair. The hands left his body briefly and then one reached back into Danny’s vision with a condom. “Hold this.” He could feel the smile against his spine. “And spread your feet apart.” Danny did as directed, also placed both hands out on the railings beside him and groaned loudly when Steve’s fingers returned, wet.

“You are so… hot, babe.” Breath fanned out on Danny’s skin as one finger pressed into him excruciatingly slow. “Shouldn’t have said that to me at work. Pictured you on the desk, then in the truck heading home. And, yeah, against the front of the house.” There was a lick on his shoulder blade once his body relaxed a bit around Steve’s finger, two knuckles in. “Thought about you yelling at me for trying to fuck you on the floor here.” The finger slid back, slowly, and then forward again, slowly. Danny whimpered. “Knew I couldn’t wait in bed. Was afraid you’d try to tease me. Knew I couldn’t wait to get upstairs. “ Steve’s free hand moved to Danny’s chest, pulling him tighter against Steve. “Grabbed these, waited at the door, thinking about bending you over the hood of the Camaro. Fuck the neighbors, babe. They’d be lucky to see you.” Steve pulled his finger out fully, then pressed back in with two. Danny’s head rolled back with another loud noise. “You like this.”

What Steve said, it wasn’t a question, but Danny answered, “Yes!” anyway. It felt strange, and good, and awkward, but it was Steve. A little pain, little pleasure, but … Steve. Steve pushing in and out of him, Steve’s hips straining toward his thigh, his breath wet and clinging to Danny’s back, his hand stroking Danny’s chest and abdomen and wherever he could reach while pulling Danny in to him. It was Steve. “More.”

Steve complied.

Steve’s conversation turned to how much he liked watching Danny like he was. Danny’s head and chest fell forward when Steve’s hand moved to his back, clamping a hand on Danny’s shoulder. Soon enough Danny felt Steve’s body rocking against him fiercely, his body felt open, but still needy. He flailed back with the hand holding the condom. “Now, … please.” When the packet was taken from him he lifted one foot up to the next stair and reached forward to hold on to a higher step. 

A moment later he could feel Steve’s bare stomach against his ass. “Bend your knees babe.” He could feel Steve lining himself up, then pushing in to him and _YES FINALLY!_

Hands gripped a hip and his shoulder, but… “Move. Fuck. Steve. Please move.” Danny pushed back, forcing Steve into motion, and at last...

“Reach your hand up, Danno. Need you to come. Jesus, did you think I felt this good when you fucked me the first time. I … don’t think it’s possible. Jesus Danny. … Somet- … Wanna… no rubber… God… fill you with it… and you… feel you dripping from me…” That was all Danny needed. Ejaculate hit the stairs and Danny cried out. Steve started pounding into him. No longer able to even form words, just guttural noises as Danny eased up on his own cock, tried to concentrate on the feeling of Steve’s body, and his own giving way to it. He murmured encouraging porn film dialog, _So good. So big. Yes, more. Fuck, yeah._ Finally Steve shouted out his name and dug his nails into Danny’s skin. Panting, shaking, slowing down. Stroking Danny’s back and arms.

“Fuck, … Babe.”

“Yeah.. . That.” Danny laughed a bit.

Steve seemed to gather his senses quicker than Danny expected. “How’s your knee?” He pulled out of Danny slowly.

“Hurts like a bitch, thanks for asking.” Danny rested his forehead on an unspoiled tread, dropped his bend leg down, and quipped into the wood, “For the record, I could have held out until we got to the bed. You’re cleaning the stairs.”


End file.
